El comienzo de una amistad
by Lady Cid
Summary: Un día de porquería puede mejorar de maneras muy inesperadas SagaXOC


Estaba harta. El día de Danae no había sido especialmente bueno, con las discusiones que tenía con todo el mundo. Lo aceptaba, era una chica demasiado rara. A ella no le interesaba ser femenina, llevaba su pelo con el corte de Shura y le importaba un pepino, usaba la ropa de sierva a la rodilla, como los espartanos y además era capaz de insultar a Máscara Mortal sin importarle si el Santo de Cáncer la convertía en parte de la colección de su casa. Normalmente las palabras hirientes no le importaban, pero esta vez hasta Aldebarán la hizo sentir tan poquita cosa que de haber sido más sensible se hubiera sentado a llorar. Ni que decir del resto de los Santos.

—¡¿Qué demonios esperan de mí? Siempre he sido lo que soy, nunca he engañado a nadie y ahora desean que abandone mi esencia, solamente porque a esta bola de hipócritas… ya, al carajo. Que el señor Aldebarán se busque un escudero con mejor carácter que yo, porque veo que en este lugar no soy bienvenida— dijo esto a grito pelado, realmente enojada. Se juraba que hasta sacaba el cosmos que nunca encendió.

Bajó las escaleras de los templos tan aprisa como pudo, con la tristeza y el hartazgo a cuestas. Iba camino al Rodorio, donde estaba su casa a tomar sus cosas, para largarse una buena vez y dejar de dar vergüenzas a todo el mundo. Los guardias se guardaron bien de acercarse a la chica, porque se la veía tan encabronada como nunca en su vida. Solamente vio que había tropezado con alguien.

—¡Cuidado, mujer!— oyó una voz grave, de hombre.

—Lo siento, señor— Danae iba con la vista baja, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de quien le hablaba.

—¿Danae? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces?— Era Saga, ese Santo que le tenía revolucionada la cabeza.

—Señor Saga, discúlpeme. Me siento tan furiosa que ni me di cuenta en mi marcha de que había chocado con usted.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—El día de hoy ha sido una mierda. Primero, discutí con las siervas que andan de aduladoras con todo el mundo. Luego con el jardin… digo, con Afrodita, después con el sepultu… con Máscara Mortal y por último con mi señor, que para rematarla me dice que le debo respeto a Cáncer y a Piscis. Llevo dieciséis putos años en este Santuario y en estos años no he recibido una palabra amable de ese par. Está perfecto, lo acepto, me lo he buscado por ser un bicho raro. Pero nunca he mentido, nunca he robado, nunca he matado. Aldebarán podrá quejarse de muchas cosas, pero de deslealtad, jamás.

Saga la escuchó de manera tranquila. De hecho, se podía decir que el admiraba el carácter de la escudera porque se le plantaba de frente a todos y asumía sus responsabilidades, aunque le parecía una chica por demás rara, con eso de cantarle canciones de guerra, con una voz excelente, eso sí. Danae era la única persona que no lo juzgaba por su pasado, es más, en su cumpleaños había ido a felicitarlo, aunque se encontró con Kanon y lo confundió con él. Era capaz de defender a sus amigos sin pedirles nada a cambio, excepto una lealtad que ella sabía dar. Porque era fiel de una manera que ya quisieran muchos, incluido él. En otros momentos, él le hubiera pedido que moderara su lenguaje, porque decir mierda no era algo que se viera bien una señorita de veintidós años, pero, ella no es el común de las siervas.

—Y como al señor Aldebarán ya lo he avergonzado lo suficiente, me largo de aquí. Tal vez me quede en Atenas o en alguna otra parte de Grecia para conseguir dinero e irme a México a rehacer mi vida, ya que soy obstinada en el aspecto del lenguaje y no he olvidado el español. Me servirá de mucho. Además, aceptémoslo, no paso por griega con este acento chapucero.

—¿Por qué quieres irte? Sabes… aunque no lo creas, eres una sierva respetada. He oído por ahí que gracias a que le dijiste sus verdades a la señora Atenea de frente, ella ha madurado. Recuerdo que cuando Aiolia y tú tenían quince años, tú estuviste a favor de él. Mantienes una calma, normalmente en situaciones que a cualquier otro lo desanimarían o lo harían llorar. Has sabido ser tú misma en un Santuario donde rige la hipocresía y las lamidas de huevos. Si te vas, solamente les estarías dando la razón a Máscara Mortal y Afrodita. En cuanto a Aldebarán, creo sin duda, que te extrañaría. Paso por la casa de Tauro, cuando le cantas canciones a Kiki. Supongo que cantas en español, ya que has dicho que es tu idioma materno. Veo las expresiones de Aldebarán, Mu, Aiolia y Kiki y se alegran de que estés ahí, aunque seas como eres. Ellos te quieren.

Danae meditó en las palabras de Saga y dio un suspiro, para luego alzar la mirada castaña, que estaba tras los anteojos y mirar a ese Santo directo a los ojos. Sonrió un poco y le dijo.

—No sabía que usted pasaba cuando yo cantaba, señor. Muchas gracias. Me ha animado con sus palabras y aunque usted crea que es una idiotez, le digo que me ha salvado de cometer el peor error de mi vida. Procuraré mantener la calma con Aldebarán. Ya sabe, dos toros en la misma casa chocan de vez en cuando—rió un poco. —Creo que me moderaré un poco y en cuanto a ciertos Santos, solamente puedo prometer indiferencia, por ahora.

—Espero no ser uno de ellos, Danae.

—Definitivamente no, señor.

—Quiero que seas mi amiga. Sé que es una manera un poco rara de pedirte que seamos amigos, pero realmente me gustaría serlo. Eres alguien que vale la pena tener cerca.

—De acuerdo, señor, seamos amigos— El rostro de la escudera se mostró dulce, una expresión que era muy rara en ella. Le extendió la mano al Santo y Saga le dio un apretón muy fuerte.

—Ven, vamos a las doce casas, amiga— y dicho esto, Danae tomó el camino de regreso a la casa de Tauro.

**Salió mas largo de lo que creí que iba a salir. Tal parece que la musa quiso darme regalo de Reyes, porque normalmente mi fuerte son los escritos de menos de mil palabras y las he excedido. Sí, ya sé que sueno muy choteada con crearle una pareja a Saga, pero bueno. Como notarán esta no es Sarahí. Esta nueva chica se llama Danae y ya se sabe que es Tauro, como Aldebarán. Es la escudera del Santo de Tauro, por eso le puse este signo. Pero es todo lo contrario a él, en cuento a lo físico.**

**Bueno, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
